


Oblivious

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: The bridge functions as usual.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 10
Kudos: 139





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Mrennenimians are _weird_. They have five arms, seven hands, but only three elbows, and all of those elbows are on the same arm, specifically the one protruding from their forehead. Everything else about them is upsettingly human, which is even worse. If they looked truly _alien_, they’d be easier to accept. Instead they look like a badly done Terran child’s drawing that a sculptor reconstructed while drunk. But the worst thing about them by far is that they seem to take _everything_ as flirting, and Leonard spent more time explaining that he wasn’t making a pass at his subject than he did actually medically examining her. It’s a wonder he has the medical report finished at all. As soon as he can get out of sickbay, he does, leaving poor Christine in charge of four grumpy aliens that think everyone on the Enterprise is a tease. 

There’s no good official reason to deliver the report by hand, but Leonard does, because he needs the excuse to be several decks away from his patients. He leaves and doesn’t look back. He enjoys the emptiness of the turbolift far too much, and then he’s stepping onto the bridge with his report at the ready.

He marches over to the captain’s chair, ready to read it out, only to realize that Jim’s heavily distracted.

Jim’s body is facing forward, one leg crossed over the other, posture relaxed, but his neck’s swiveled completely sideways, and he’s staring off intently. Leonard follows his gaze to the science station, where Spock’s sprawled out across the floor, hands buried in the open control panel underneath. His arms are stretched above his head while he works, his blue tunic riding up for it, a thin strip of pale skin visible between that and his tight-fitted black uniform pants. His chest is arched forward, legs bent back along the curve of the bridge’s exterior, presumably so as not to block the walkway. In effect, it more just looks like he’s posing, like he’s trying to put his body on display as best as possible for an eager painter.

Jim’s unequivocally staring at him, which would probably be funny if Leonard were in a better mood. Instead, it’s just exasperating. Leonard sighs, “Really?”

Jim doesn’t even have the decency to startle. He asks without moving his gaze in the slightest, “Yes, Bones?”

Leonard grumbles, “Why don’t you just take a picture?”

Jim finally glances back at Leonard. He lifts one brow, then has the nerve to say, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Uhura makes an abrupt noise that might be a quickly stifled snort. Sulu and Chekov are both pointedly turned around. They must know their captain’s hopeless.

Leonard resists the urge to roll his eyes and just delivers his report.


End file.
